Mistakes We Make
by MarbleWolf
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Death Eater, and pureblood. But even he has a limit on how dark he will allow things to get. What will happen when the Slytherin switches sides? Warnings in the first chapter!
1. chapter 1

Mistakes We Make

This story is DARK, READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION! This story touches on very dark Themes such as language, rape(non graphic) and torture and some graphic injuries of war! MIGHT HAVE CHARACTER DEATH! This takes place during the Malfoy Manor in the Deathly Hallows! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Disclaimer!!! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.k. Rowling Does! I DO NOT profit from this.

CHAPTER ONE

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SWORD?!" The snarling scream echoed like a shot through the dark manor. "If you don't answer me I'll let the dogs have you!"

"IT'S A FAKE! PLEASE, JUST A COPY." Hermione cried, her sobs tearing through her broken ribs. Draco Malfoy stood against the wall, swallowing back the urge to run. He couldn't stand this. He never imagined that this way of life would be quite so bad. He thought of the power promised to him by his father. But now he felt like he was licking the floor… as low as he could get.

Hermione Granger. Her screams and watching Bellatrix taunt and torture her made his eyes sting. He had to do something. He was done with this life. He wanted out. And now here is his opportunity.

"Very well… we'll just have to see about that. Draco, go get the goblin. Greyback… you can have the little bitch for now. Don't kill her." Draco rushed out of the room, his stomach dropping as the deranged werewolf dragged Hermione away, her bruised and bleeding arms clawing the ground. He patted his pockets for Thomas, Weasley and Potter's wands. Getting down to the door he shouted out to them, "Backs against the wall! NOW!"

He shoved the door open, wiping his brow nervously. Potter's hand was planted firmly against Weasley's chest, who snarled at him. "Listen, I don't have a whole lot of time. I need to take the goblin upstairs, I'm not locking the door. You need to get out of here! SOON!" Draco whispers, desperately, he tosses their wands towards them and backs away. "Come on Goblin."

Draco jingles the lock and runs up the stairs with the goblin in tow. The closer he gets to the room the more he can hear terrible lust filled moaning and huffing. Hermione's cries of pain and despair echoing down. He passes the goblin off to Aunt Bella before beginning to inch towards the closed door where Hermione is. His wand clenched in his fist

He can hear the goblin confirming the sword is false and then the faint pop of apparation. "What was that? Draco… go check… no wait, Wormtail! Call Wormtail!"

Draco sighs and continues inching towards the door. His mother glances at him but no one else gives him a second glance. Then, with an almighty crash, Harry, and Ron rush into the room, wands flashing with spells. Colours fill the room and collide with walls and people. Draco sprints towards the room with Hermione in it and crashes through the door. The scene before him makes him shudder and fight the urge to vomit. Hot rage covers him like a cloak as he raises his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" He shouts. The emerald flash smashes into the disgusting beast, blasting him away from the prone figure, lying naked on the cold stone.

Behind him he can hear yells and the sizzle of spells. Stomach heaving, he rips his satin cloak off and wraps Hermione's thin, pale and naked body in it. A desperate yell behind him speeds him up and he rushes Hermione up. Her glazed eyes glued to his face. "Come on Granger! You have got to get up!"

His quiet urgings bring her back to the present and she heaved herself up from the floor. They rush out of the room, side by side and watch as Dobby appears above, on the chandelier. Draco herds her in front of him and they make a mad dash under the creaking crystal chandelier. His mother's cry of dismay as Dobby steals her wand and Bellatrix shouting a curse, were drowned out by the crashing chandelier. White light sizzles and the chandelier bursts into millions of fragments, the weight of the steal landing on his shoulder hardy processes, as the curse continues rushing towards his exposed back. Harry Potter's shout of "Protego!" only slows down the Dark spell. A sharp stinging pain collides with Draco's back, and dripped down, sending him forward. He and Hermione slam into the group huddled together, as Dobby disapparated. Draco feels the hot wet, blood and boiling acid drip down his back. His knees sank into cold, wet sand. He collapsed beside another body and his vision went black.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer and warnings are in chapter one.

Chapter Two

The day started out decent enough for Bill and Fleur Weasley. As decent as they can get these days at least. The day was planned to be not near as boring as most days, for this evening an Order get together was planned. Really, it was just a simple family dinner, courtesy of Molly Weasley. So that was how, a few hours into the morning, Molly Weasley and her remaining children, were found cooking and cleaning in the kitchen. The light drizzle outside kept the rascally Fred, George and Ginny "behaving" inside the house.

The first pop rang through the air like a cannon blast. The occupants of the house froze in terror. The children looked to their parents and a hush fell over the home. Arthur, Molly and Bill rushed to the windows and looked out, searching for the possible dark wizards.

"Mum! It's Luna, and Dean!" Ginny gasped next to her mother. Immediately, they dashed towards the door and towards the clump of people.

"Luna, Dean!" Ginny's call caused the party to jump and turn towards them. Ginny immediately recognized Ollivander the wandmaker.

The family of red heads slid to a halt next to the pale, terrified people. Bill scooped up Luna and, Fred and George helped Ollivander stand up. Arthur, Molly and Ginny coaxed Dean up slowly. As they trudged back towards the house, Dean stopped and turned around.

"Wait. We have to wait for the others!" at his words Luna bolted up right in Bill's arms. Molly and Ginny exchanged nervous glances.

"Who, Dear?" Molly inquired.

Dean bit his lip for a moment and looked to Luna, before saying, "It's Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

Ginny's breath caught in her throat. Her parents and brothers gasped and Molly's hand went over her heart.

"Oh dear… are they hurt?" Molly asked, dread filling her.

Luna shook her head, "We aren't sure… they sent us away before they went to fight the Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters? Oh God.." Arthur trailed off. Arthur and Molly stared at each other.

"Lets get you inside. We will leave Arthur and Ginny here to let us know when the others arrive. Come along now" Molly turned and briskly walked on, the others following suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ginny sat down on the patio to wait with her father. He gently pulled her to his side and held her close. For about 15 minutes, they sat in silence, holding their breath. Fred and George came at the 20 minute mark and sat near by, silent as a breeze. Only the sound of the rain on the roof and the waves crashing near by. 25 minutes… 30 minutes…

Pop! Ginny lunged to her feet. The group before them collapsed one by one. Even as far away as she was, she could see the messy black hair, the curly red, and the thick curly brown mane. But also a mess of dirty platinum blonde she would know anywhere…

Blood quickly began to collect on the shore as the crumpled group lay so still. Ginny knelt by Harry who's eyes slowly opened. He turned his head to her and Ginny pulled him into a sitting position, supporting him as he swayed. Ron sat up next to them and shook his head, dazed. His head snapped over to where Hermione lay. Ron quickly pulled an unconscious Draco Malfoy off of an also unconscious Hermione, hissing softly in pain. Hermione was deathly pale and Ginny watched in horror as she realized all Hermione wore was the black and green satin cloak.

Beside her Harry stood and raced to the other end of the group where an elf lay with a massive knife sticking out of his body. Ginny looked up at her father and brothers anxiously when Harry cried out. Fred and George knelt by Ron, trying to get him to let them carry Hermione. Ron shook from head to toe, pale as a ghost. And for the first time in Ginny's life, she heard a sob come from her brother, a weak pitiful broken sound. Torn between Harry and Ron she closed her eyes for a moment to collect herself.

Only to open her eyes and see the growing blood puddle seeping into her pants. She followed the blood up to its host, Malfoy. She had no idea what he was doing here but seeing his cloak around Hermione, she could only hope he changed sides… or she'd kill the bloody ferret. Arthur was tending to Harry and Fred and George were carrying Hermione and Ron up to the house. The goblin following close behind them. That left her to deal with the ferret.

Hesitantly, she lifted the still form laying in the puddle of his own blood. His white shirt was ripped to shreds and deep, angry wounds ran the length of his back and shoulders, thick yellow liquid seemed to boil his skin as she watched. Blisters and skin burning away, and rich crimson blood trickled down the pale grey skin.. Ginny froze and looked up for her father, trying not to panic.

"Dad! Can you help Malfoy? He's hurt bad." Ginny yelled to her father, who was helping Harry stand on shaky limbs, Dobby clutched to his chest.

"Trade me. Get Harry inside." Arthur agreed. Arthur went to Draco and after sucking in a horrified breath, he began spraying water from his wand, rinsing the acid and blood away. Ginny rushed to the boy she loves and wraps her arms around his hunched, shaking shoulders. She whispers sweet nothings to him and they rush to catch up with Fred and George. Fleur is at the door, holding it open while they file in. Her eyes grimly taking in the scene, her hand over her mouth. As they file into the sitting room, Molly, Bill, and Kingley(who Molly called upon) are working on Ollivander. Dean and Luna sit to the side, mostly uninjured, but none the less shaken. Molly and the others look up as they come in and a gasp runs through the room. George rushes in first carrying his sobbing little brother, stroking Ron's soaked hair, blood oozing from cuts on his face. Fred comes next carrying Hermione, carefully keeping her body hidden from all. Next comes Ginny guiding the traumatized Chosen One. And then a goblin with a glistening sword, clutched in his claws. Last comes Arthur, carefully cradling a Death Eater who trembled violently, blood trailing down on Arthur's arms and onto the floor in rivets.

"We are going to need more help, Molly… he's bad," Arthur comments, grimly. Fleur rushes in behind them carrying their quickly dwindling potions and bandages.

"We need help, now. Kinsley, if you would? Minerva or Poppy would be best. But I doubt they can get away." Bill put in, laying out the potions. Laying Hermione and Draco on transfigured beds, they pulled the clothes away, at least what little of it was left. Harry, and Ron still in trance -like states due to shock, allowed Ginny and the twins to clean up their wounds. Harry cradling Dobby's body to his chest, wincing as Ginny dabbed at his bleeding shoulder.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Kingsley brushed past them and out the door. The pop of apparation sounded again for a 3rd time that day.

"Now, the rest of you… please do something useful. We'll need buckets of water, lots of towels. Blankets, food and water glasses. If we think of something else, I'll let you know. Now go!" Molly commanded. Arthur and Molly gingerly peeled off Draco Malfoy's shredded, burned shirt, keeping him on his stomach. The fabric melted to his raw skin and his deep open wounds, cauterizing before their eyes.

Meanwhile Fleur and Bill unwrapped Hermione from the cloak. Bill's anguished sound pulled Ginny's attention to her injured friend. Dried blood soaked her thighs and bite makes marred her chest and neck. Her body was covered in multiple bruises, ranging in colour and severity. Her bones stuck out from obvious deprivation of food. Cuts ran from her shoulders, past her breasts and down her hips. Her left arm was lying smooth like marble, and thick words ran over her forearm. Mudblood. Cut deeply. A thud near by seemed to echo as Ron collapsed into a dead faint. Harry turned away and ran out the door, they could hear him vomiting. Dean turned and excused himself to help Harry.

"Bill. Let me help Fleur with her. You can help your father with the young Malfoy." Molly demanded, her voice shaking. Bill silently steps over to Malfoy, squeezing Fleur's shoulder as he passed by.

The urgency in the air didn't dissipate for a long while. Hermione frequently twitched and moaned. But Draco was completely silent. Fred and George sat near by, giving potions and wrapping injuries for the others.

Outside, the rain came down harder. The waves sounded louder. The thunk of a shovel in the dirt and two figures, slaved over a half dug grave


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- i do not own harry potter

 _Authors note \- **Unfortunately, I am struggling with this story. I may continue it at some point but till I get my muse back this story will be on hiatus.**_

Chapter 4

Kingsley first apparated to the home of Andromeda Tonks. Rushing through the wards, he got to the door and banged on it urgently. The door opened a crack and a wand was pointed at his face.

"What was it that you wanted to do after this war was over?" Remus Lupin growled softly.

Kingsley smiled faintly. "I wanted to go somewhere warm, Fiji perhaps."

Remus opened the door wide, " Welcome, my friend. What is it you need? Or is this a leisure visit?"

"I'm afraid I can't stay long. I just came from Shell Cottage. We have an emergency and need more supplies and help. Are you free to assist?" Kingsley lifted his left hand to show the blood drying on his palm. Remus' mouth dropped open.

"Let me see what we have. Who is hurt? And what kind of injuries do they have?" Remus asked, leading Kingsley into the kitchen where Tonks sat rubbing her protruding belly, and Andromeda Tonks nursed her cup of tea.

Kingsley nodded to them before turning grim eyes to Remus. "You need to sit down for a moment and let me explain first, Remus." Remus gave him a puzzled look but he obliged, taking Tonks' hand in his.

"It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were apparated to Shell Cottage by Dobby, the house elf. Along with Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Ollivander, Draco Malfoy and a Goblin. We aren't sure quite what happened yet but Luna said something about Death Eaters." Kingsley explained in an urgent whisper. Remus' face drained of colour and Tonks began to cry softly(remember she's pregnant). Andromeda softly exclaimed, "Oh dear."

Remus cleared his throat and gruffly asked, "How bad is it?"

Kingsley shook his head. "I came to get help before they went into too much detail. But as far as me just looking at them, Harry, and Ron are definitely in shock, half starved. Luna has been a prisoner for a while... Dean is the best off. Draco Malfoy didn't look like he was going to make it. He was hit by a curse, one I haven't seen before. And Hermione had been tortured. And possibly sexually assaulted. Dobby was killed."

"We will go immediately." Remus said, jumping to his feet. "Tonks, stay here."

Remus opened a cabinet and pulled bottles and vials of potions out and into a leather case. He muttered to himself.

"I was planning on sending a Patronus to Minerva, in hopes of Poppy helping. I don't think the Malfoy boy will make it without specialized help… I know it's not a good idea but it is urgent." Kingsley explained in a rush.

Lupin nodded. "Whatever is best for the child, do it. If it's as bad as you say it is, we will need all hands on deck."

Kingsley drew his wand and as his eyes met Remus', he stated, "Expecto Patronum!"


End file.
